1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a push-type flashlight with pressure-tight and waterproof functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Policemen, firemen, and rescuers generally use a push-type flashlight providing strong lights for illumination. Such a flashlight, when in use, is more apt to be subjected to impact and/or be used in watery area, both of which increases the possibility of intrusion of water that would lead to rusting of metal elements of the flashlight. In addition, the water entering the flashlight would be vaporized by high temperature of the strong lamp and the vapor of water is accumulated to the lens located in front of the reflective member, resulting in reduction in the illumination intensity.
FIGS. 5 and 6 illustrates two conventional flashlights, respectively. Each of the conventional flashlights shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 includes an O-ring 75 between the lens 71 and the lamp shield 72 and another O-ring 75 between the switch means 73 and the barrel 74. It was, however, found that the flashlights with such O-ring arrangements couldn""t provide pressure-tight and waterproof functions effectively. As a result, water still permeates into the flashlight.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a push-type flashlight that is pressure-tight and waterproof to lengthen longevity the flashlight, thereby reducing the utility cost for the flashlight.
A push-type flashlight in accordance with the present invention comprises a barrel, a lamp shield assembly, a lamp seat assembly, and a switch means. The lamp shield assembly comprises a waterproof sleeve for threadedly and tightly engaging with a reflective member and thus retaining the reflective member in the lamp shield. The switch means comprises a pusher cap that is threadedly and tightly engaged with an insulating sleeve in the switch member. O-rings are respectively mounted to an upper end and a lower end of an outer periphery of the barrel to thereby provide the required pressure-tight and waterproof effects.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.